Before the Fall of Paradise
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Stories and drabbles (some involving curious experiementing) that take place before Dante and Vergil are ripped away from their childhood home with their memories erased. A mix of the new DmC and classic, some VergilxDante, lemons to come later.


**A/N: It's Yami, and I'm back with my first DmC/DMC fiction in a long time. This story takes elements from both the original and the new series. Feel free to imagine the twins as whichever version you prefer. This was written for my awesome best friend Tracey, who I love to pieces and has been my RP partner for years now. **

**Yes, there will be lemons later.**

**And limes.**

**This story tells of the events of the Sparda boys before their parents were murdered and they were separated with wiped memories. However, in this version, Sparda and Eva are not killed until the boys are age fifteen or sixteen.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy!**

Before the Fall of Paradise

A Devil May Cry fanfiction

Age 12

The boys took the news quiet well.

Dante, enthusiastic as always, figured that this would be just another adventure he and Vergil could embark on together, holding each other's hands as they did in every other adventure of their childhood that would result in either some sort of mishap or quality bonding time. His twin, on the contrary, solemnly stared at their parents as they stood on the bottom of the stairway, whom had just called the boys out of their room. He always seemed to be wearing that frown lately when they were called for a family discussion, as if he were anticipating some sort of grave news.

Up until this very day, Dante and Vergil had done everything together. They were not only brothers, but best friends and constant playmates. Paradise was their own personal sanctuary and haven, where they didn't have to pretend to be someone they weren't. They weren't Tony and Victor at home. They were just themselves—normal twelve year old boys that just happened to have a demon father and angel mother . Nothing more. Nothing less.

Due to the secrecy of their existence, not only were the boys forced to live under aliases at school (of course, they attended a very prestigious and private school. Their parents wanted to try give them at least a semi-normal childhood), but they weren't allowed to bring classmates home. I don't know that either of them even wanted to. They were too close to each other for anyone else to invade their world.

Before I continue, I suppose you should know just who I am and where I'm getting this information. What I'm telling you is based off the diaries and journals of the Sparda family. These were scanned pages salvaged from the information Vergil had me save before The Order's base was destroyed by Mundus's men. I couldn't help but snoop through it in the days after he left, after he betrayed mankind. I learned a lot more than I bargained for. It's very possible that I am the only person with these files—the only human to know that these documents even existed. I'm someone known simply as Kat. I used to be a member of The Order, but my past loyalty to the organization that was just a proxy no longer matters.

But I digress.

Little did the boys know that fateful morning, going through their daily routines of bathing together in the giant tub next to their room and planning where they'd like to explore outside that day, their lives would now change permanently, for better or worse.

Sparda and Eva were composed as always—Vergil inherited that trait—and calmly explained to the boys that, at a certain age, it was common practice for those of noble descent to have a planned engagement. A fiancé would not only secured the family's future, but give each boy company of a different kind.

"These two are a lot like us," Eva spoke elegantly. Her voice had a certain silk-like quality to it.

"They're Nephila, too?" Dante plopped down on the bottom stair, clearly fascinated by this new concept.

"Nephilim." Vergil corrected, his twin sticking out his tongue in response.

"Not exactly," Sparda adjusted his monocle. "One is a demon, and one is a fallen angel. You will see, my sons."

Vergil, arms crossed, stood by the adjacent bookcase, resting his back against it. He had a feeling this day would come. In fact, he had been expecting it. Unlike his brother, he knew the formalities and traditions of royal blood.

"We know you both will love them. They'll be living here from now on." Their dear mother was optimistic as always.

Dante seemed very excited. He would be scoring a "hot chick" as he'd always worded it when he found a girl attractive. "So, this is gonna involve kissing and stuff, right? Because I'm a total pro at that!"

Their parents just smiled in amusement and exchanged knowing glances with each other. Eva laughed a little.

"If you ask me, you could use more practice," Vergil piped up, which was unlike him and quickly silenced the entire room.

Before anyone could question what the boys did when alone, the ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the spacious manor. Declaring that it must be the girls, Eva quickly opened the door to reveal two young women, around the same age as the brothers, standing there with a single suitcase each.

The girl on the left, Kishiko, had shoulder length silver hair that gleamed in the sunlight and sparkling green eyes that darted around the living room as the two stepped in.

Next to her was Night, a pale girl with greyblue orbs and black, curly locks that brushed against her back.

For a good twenty seconds, not a word was spoken. Confused, almost scared, looks were scattered from one youth to the other until Dante finally jumped up from the staircase and approached the girls.

"Hi! I'm Dante!" He declared.

Kish smiled. "I know."

Gently ushering the enthusiastic boy towards her, Eva gave everyone a warm smile that could melt ice. "Now, Dante, Kish is going to be your bride one day. She's very pretty, isn't she?"

He nodded without hesitation.

"Help her with her bag and show her to the empty room on the east wing." Sparda instructed, to which Dante quickly complied all too willingly.

Kish thanked him, clearly flattered as Dante lifted her suitcase with ease and began leading her down through Paradise.

At this point, I feel I should explain how these engagements came to be. Only wanting the best for his heirs, Sparda would never pick some common demon or angel to be wed into his prestigious family. Before he had fallen in love with Eva and become estranged from his own brother, Mundus, Sparda had served as the commanding grand general of the demon army while the demon king was rising to power. During this time, he had met Rebellion—a sword wielding demon that saved his life when he so foolishly was led into a trap set by archangels.

Rebellion had the ability to cut off the wings of a seraph in a single, slashing motion. He was a complete monster on the battlefield. To repay Rebellion for saving his life and being such a valuable ally—no, being a loyal friend—the two had agreed that their future children would be wed, forever tying their bloodlines.

Unfortunately, Rebellion had been murdered by none other than Mundus in an attempt to spite Sparda after his betrayal, but the demon kept his soul in the sword that bears the same name.

Because of his engagement to Kishiko, Sparda had decided long ago that he would leave Rebellion to Dante.

It had taken years to locate the girl, however, as her mother was unknown to him and she'd been passed from one orphanage to the other. He'd been on the lookout constantly for the daughter of Rebellion.

Sparda's choice of Night for Vergil was much more unorthodox.

Unfortunately, I don't have as much information on Night's origins as I do on Kishiko's. She was a fallen angel, despite the fact that her physical body was fragile. Sparda wrote in several entries that he had chosen Night specifically for the elder twin. That he had to be much more specific searching for a bachelorette. She possessed a sixth sense and unique ability to read humans quiet easily. This made her enjoy toying with humans, something dangerous that Vergil could match her on. Some of his writing suggests that she was also taken out of a group home, where she'd been subject to constantly running away.

I'll revisit that subject later.

Kishiko was grateful to now have a new father figure. She didn't remember much about Rebellion—she'd been only three when he was murdered. Sparda was a good man with pure intentions and she felt safe here in Paradise.

After showing her to her new room, decorated with a king sized bed and top quality furniture filled with clothing just for her, Dante began making friendly conversation with Kish. She began looking through the closet—a red jacket caught her eye and she ran her hand along the soft but slick surface that she felt entranced by. It was long with black buttons and a high collar.

"So, where are you from?" Dante asked, sitting on the bed and bouncing on it nonchalantly. Was he ADHD?

"I'm not sure. I don't really remember a lot about where I'm from…I prefer not to."

"Well, you're really pretty!" Dante grinned from ear to ear. "Don't worry, babe, I'll protect you from now on!" He winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh at his goofy attempt at being cool.

She gave him a hug and smiled. She suddenly felt less alone now—like her life had already improved so much from the slum orphanage she'd come from, infested with cockroaches and screaming madmen.

He was cute. She liked him.

"And I suppose that you are to be mine?" Vergil observed the girl before him, a porcelain doll that was now his. Unlike his brother, he understood, accepted, and embraced his royal blood and the obligations that came with it. It was responsibility, and not everyone was cut out for it.

But he was. He was born to be of nobility.

Night nodded and spoke quietly. "That's right."

Without needing instruction from his parents, Vergil walked over to her, took her hand in his, kissed it, and then told her to follow him. She followed him to her new room, where Vergil shut the door behind them. "Here it is. I'm sure it is to your liking."

"I love it."

"I will have you know, Night, that I am going to do great things one day. I'm counting on you to be by my side. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm glad we're in agreeance. I'll take my leave now and speak to you later tonight."

And so with this day coming to a close, the Sparda boys made their first step into adulthood and away from each other. They were preparing for the responsibilities in life that they would have fulfilled had their parents not been murdered years later.

As I mentioned, Vergil was possessive. And up until this very day, he saw Dante as his and only his. A treasure that only he could cherish, even in all of his frequent stupidity. A part of him was saddened by this trade—a brother for a fiancé—but he knew that the time would be coming. Their days of constant companionship were over.

No more practice kissing.

No more pinky promises.

No more going off into the woods together to explore or playing hide and seek throughout Paradise.

As Vergil was making his way through the halls, he caught a glimpse of Dante giving him a confused look through the crack of Kishiko's bedroom door.

They stared at each other, speaking a silent language among twins.

The elder smirked.

Maybe they could practice together a little more.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**A/N: Reviews encourage me to write more and I'm actually quite proud of this. I did this all throughout my Composition II class, so…Go, me! :3**


End file.
